Why her?
by starlitquill
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by death eaters. The others race to find her before it's too late. Ron will stop at nothing to find his love.  *Characters setting etc belong to JK Rowling*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever, so wish me luck! I am a huge Ron and Hermione shipper; thus this is a Ron and Hermione fanfic but there is a fair bit of trio-ness. This will be based during the summer before seventh year. It's going to be mostly from Ron's perspective. Since you will be reading from Ron's perspective you will only know as much as Ron does about what happens…but this will only last a little while, and you will see why, so stay tuned!

If you where looking for a fluffy little story full of bubbles, lollipops, unicorns, glitter and rainbows… this is not the story for you! You have been warned!

OoOoOoOoO

"I really do think the Cannons have a pretty good chance this season" I said  
>"I don't know, Ron, they haven't been doing that well" Harry replied<br>"But have you seen their new chaser? He's great!"

Just then Hermione let out a soft yawn, "I'm off to bed, night guys!"  
>Hermione closed her book and got up off the arm chair she was curled up on.<p>

"Night!" Harry called as she began to walk up the stairs to her and Ginny's room. 

Harry and Hermione have been staying at the burrow for the past week; they often came over for the last month of summer. It has always been my favourite part of the summer.

"Sleep well, Mione."  
>"Thanks" She smiled back.<p>

I watched her leave until she was out of sight and I heard Harry let out an exasperated sigh. I turned back to him. "What?"

"Ron, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, fully aware of what he meant.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're in love with her. I see the way you look at her."

_Bloody Hell, am I really that obvious? Whatever there is no use hiding it from Harry is my best mate after all._

"But what if she doesn't like me the same way I like her?" I questioned him.

"Well that's a risk you have to be willing to take. But if you don't tell her I have a feeling that you two will work out."

My face lit up as he said that.  
>"Why did she say something?" I asked eagerly.<br>"Well know but-"Harry was cut-off by a piercing scream that was unmistakably Hermione.

Harry and I raced up the stairs to Hermione and Ginny's room. Ginny was out so it would only be Hermione in there. We burst through the door, wands at the ready but stopped. The room was messed up and the covers to the bed where tossed on the ground.

"S-she's gone" I stuttered.

**Cliff Hanger! I'm so evil! Mwahaha! Stay tunned to see what happened! Please Please Please rate and respond! Thanks. **3


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't update in so long!

Disclaimer: characters setting etc belong to JK Rowling… no profit made.

OoOoOoO

Ron's POV

OoOoOoO

"Harry, this cannot be happening!" I moaned

"I know, why would they take her?" Harry replied.

Golden rays of sunshine crashed through my bedroom window signifying that it was already morning. The burrow was swarmed with aurors desperately searching for any clues as to who took Hermione. They wouldn't let me do anything…and it killed me.

Another hour went by and they finally found evidence that it was a death eater.

"Shit, Ron, what if…what if Voldemort has her?" Harry murmured.

"NO!" I shouted. I couldn't bare the thought of what would be happening to her if Voldemort had her. "No, s-she can't be."

Harry and I then heard the head auror, Scott Bardly, call everyone down to the living room.

It was hard to pack everyone, the auror team, my family and the entire Order of the Phoenix.

"There isn't much to go on but we can look through suspected death eater hide outs." Bardly announced.

"Ron, Harry, grab your brooms you will be on the sky team with me, we can cover more ground faster and get a birds eye view, see if we can spot anything out of the ordinary." My father told us.

Soon everyone had their duties and where off to search for the only girl I have ever loved.

After a full day of searching for Hermione only pausing twice for 10 minutes to eat lunch then again for dinner, finally when it was midnight my father announced it was time to turn in for the night.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? We can't just turn in! Hermione is still out there! Merlin only knows what could be happening to her!"

"Ronald, we will recommence the search at six A.M sharp tomorrow OK?" He attempted to calm me but it was no use.

"No! Not OK" I'm no going to rest until I find her!"

"Ron, we will find her don't worry you need rest, we all do." Harry reasoned

"Dad, please, let me keep looking I promise I will come and get you lot if I find anything, I'll be safe I promise"

"Ron-" My father started.

"Dad please! I beg you!"

"Well, alright just be safe and don't try anything reckless, come get us right away if you find anything."

"Thank you so much, dad!"

I then heard Harry sigh, "I'll come with you, Ron."

"Thanks, Mate"

"Of course"

And with that we where off to continue our search for Hermione…All night.


End file.
